GEMINI
by rhie.sha
Summary: Karena menjadi kembar bukanlah hal yang mudah... A Jo Twins Fanfic, because these two adorable babies need attention as much as possible... Review please...


**A Screenplays Fanfic**

.

.

* * *

Author : rhie_sha

Genre : Family/angst

Desclaimer : Seandainya dibolehkan, maka Jo Twins pasti sudah di cap milik aouthor sejak lama.. Sayangnya... DX

Warning : Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**GEMINI**

**Written by rhie_sha**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kembar, yang Youngmin bisa pikirkan hanyalah neraka. Kalau ditanya apa arti Kwangmin buatnya, maka Youngmin akan menjawab mimpi buruk. Sejak kecil, kedua orang tuanya selalu berusaha menyamakan mereka. Entah itu baju, sepatu, tas, buku, sekolah, hingga model rambut, semuanya disamakan. Mereka berpikir itu adil, memperlakukan Youngmin dan Kwangmin sama rata. Tapi adilkah itu sesungguhnya? Karena Youngmin sesungguhnya tidak suka. Ketika mereka benar-benar dianggap sama, dianggap satu. Usaha realisasi pepatah lama, _di mana ada Youngmin maka di situ ada Kwangmin_. Di mana yang terjadi justru lahirnya realita yang berkata di mana ada Youngmin, maka di situ_ harus_ ada Kwangmin. Tidakkah kalian tahu rasanya? Ketika tidak boleh ada aku atau kau. Hanya kita, dan kami. Dan ia benci, karena ia ingin jadi dirinya sendiri. Hanya seorang Jo Youngmin. Tanpa Kwangmin. _Seperti enam menit pertama di awal hidupnya, _yang ironisnya tak pernah ia ingat bagaimana rasanya...

.

Tak ada yang salah dengan Kwangmin. Dia anak yang manis dan meski keras kepala. Hiperaktif, tapi pemalu dan tak banyak bicara. Tipikal yang unik, sangat sensitif dan begitu murni. Rapuh. Seperti gelas kaca yang bening, begitu jujur. Kokoh, namun mudah hancur. Kwangmin bukan tipe yang menarik perhatian saat kau melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Tapi kau tak akan bisa melepasnya pergi begitu mengenalnya. Karena tanpa kau sadari, ia membuatmu jatuh cinta. Tanpa usaha. Tapi itulah yang membuat Youngmin benci. Karena Kwangmin begitu mudah untuk dicintai.

.

Saat kecil, Kwangmin adalah bayangannya. Anak itu selalu meniru apapun yang ia lakukan. Diam-diam mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi. Berusaha untuk menjadi Youngmin nomor dua. Ia bangga, awalnya. Karena Kwangmin melihatnya seakan-akan ia adalah pahlawan super, seorang role model yang patut diikuti. Tapi bangga itu tak bertahan lama, ia bertranformasi menjadi beban yang tak tertanggungkan. Dan ia lelah, akan komparasi yang datang dari sana sini. Karena menyakitkan ketika ia dibandingkan, dan mereka memilih Kwangmin. Karena menyakitkan, ketika kau berusaha sebaik yang kau bisa, tapi apapun hasilnya, mereka semua masih lebih menyukai Kwangmin ketimbang dirinya. Seperti jika Youngmin berjalan, Kwangmin akan menyusul dengan berlari. Ketika Youngmin berlari maka Kwangmin akan menjajarinya lalu terbang begitu tinggi. Dan ketika Youngmin berusaha untuk terbang, maka Kwangmin sudah ada di sana, menunggunya untuk sampai. Maka ia putuskan untuk berhenti. Menyerah untuk menggapai lazuardi. Biar Kwangmin berkuasa di atas langit. Ia yang akan berbalik dan pergi. Belajar untuk menyelam dan menemukan surganya sendiri.

.

Dan, ya... Ia menemukan damai itu ketika dia, _mereka_, debut sebagai Boyfriend. Meski tidak sepenuhnya, karena Kwangmin juga masih ada di sana, tapi setidaknya ini cukup. Ada Donghyun-hyung yang memfavoritkannya, di atas semua member lainnya, _bahkan Kwangmin_. Lalu Minwoo, yang begitu menyebalkan, karena anehnya, ia membuat Youngmin merasa diterima, sebagai ia yang sesungguhnya. Maka di sana, Youngmin belajar untuk tertawa, dengan hatinya. Ia belajar untuk membawa senyum, di matanya. Dan di sana, di saat yang sama, ia belajar tentang arti menghindari. Makna dari tidak peduli. Karena ia harus belajar untuk tidak melihat gurat kecewa di sudut sana, terpetak di wajah yang sama dengannya. Kwangmin tak punya hak untuk kecewa. Ia tak berhak untuk terluka, tidak untuk semua beban yang dilimpahkannya pada Youngmin, sengaja ataupun tidak. Untuk sekali ini, Youngmin tidak ingin menjadi yang tertua, di antara mereka berdua. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Youngmin memilih dirinya, untuk tidak terluka.

.

.

.

* * *

Kalau ditanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kembar, yang Kwangmin bisa pikirkan hanyalah luka. Kalau ditanya apa arti Youngmin buatnya, maka Kwangmin akan menjawab pedang bermata dua. Tidak ada orang yang ingin dijauhi, tidak ada orang yang ingin dibenci. Tak ada orang yang ingin sendiri. Karena sendirian itu menyesakkan. Kebencian itu, menyakitkan bukan? Lagi, jika ia yang melakukannya adalah orang yang begitu berharga. _Jo Youngmin... _Dua kata yang berarti dunia.

.

Terlahir kembar memiliki arti bahwa kau spesial. Bahwa Tuhan tak menciptakanmu sendirian. Ia memberimu teman, bahkan sejak kau ada dalam kandungan. Dan Kwangmin bersyukur, dia termasuk di antara mereka yang spesial. Dia, _dan Youngmin_. Ada bahagia yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan dengan kata. Terselip pada tiap gestur sederhana. Pada genggam tangan Youngmin di tangannya, yang menjanjikan perlindungan dari tatap mata wajah-wajah asing di hari pertama sekolah mereka. Pada air mata yang membanjiri pipi Youngmin saat ia sibuk meniup luka di lutut Kwangmin. Kentara menyiratkan sesal dan khawatir, meski Kwangmin terjatuh karena salahnya sendiri. Juga pada senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir kakaknya itu, yang meyakinkan Kwangmin, bahwa Youngmin akan selalu ada bersamanya, dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

Kwangmin mengagumi kakaknya, sungguh. Youngmin adalah sosok yang mandiri. Figur berjiwa pemimpin dengan dedikasi dan tanggung jawab tinggi. Tegas dan berkharisma. Juga keras kepala. Tapi di saat yang sama begitu hangat, ramah dan bersahabat. Pribadi yang sesungguhnya sensitif di balik ketegasan yang diperlihatkannya. Tipe yang membuatmu tertarik meski kau hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Ia mampu membuatmu nyaman bahkan di kali pertama berkenalan. Lihat saja betapa teman-teman di sekolah mereka,_ sejak sekolah dasar hingga SMA_, selalu berkerumun di sekitar Youngmin. Terkadang Kwangmin iri, pada bagaimana Youngmin dengan mudahnya bersosialisasi. Sedangkan dia sendiri hanya mampu melihat dari sisi. Pada bagaimana semua orang di sekeliling Youngmin dengan mudahnya tergelak ringan, sedang pada dirinya mereka tersenyum sungkan. Terlebih saat menyadari, bahwa Youngmin saat itu tak sendiri. Bahwa di sana, meski dengan wajah yang sama, Kwangmin dengan mudahnya terlupa. Tidakkah itu menakutkan? Bahwa kau hanya selangkah jauhnya dari kesendirian. Jadi terkadang, lebih dari apapun, Kwangmin merasa takut. Bahwa suatu hari nanti, Youngmin juga akan pergi. Tersadar bahwa ia bisa punya dunia sendiri. Dan saat itu terjadi, Kwangmin akan benar-benar tertinggal dalam sepi. Sungguh tak apa, jika dunia yang membalikkan punggungnya pada Kwangmin. Tapi tolong, _jangan kakaknya_...

.

Maka Kwangmin berusaha, semampu yang ia bisa, untuk terus berpegang pada Youngmin. Meniru apa yang Youngmin lakukan, mengikuti kemanapun kakaknya itu pergi. Berusaha agar siluetnya juga terefleksi di mata semua orang. Kwangmin tahu, bahwa Youngmin begitu bersinar. Dan dengan begini, setidaknya Kwangmin juga bisa ikut berpendar. Meski hanya pendar semu. Karena seperti itulah tugas cermin, bukan? Hanya memantulkan, tapi tak sungguh memiliki. Meski ia tak sepenuhnya suka untuk menjadi sama, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, ketika tak lagi ada pilihan? _Karena menjadi cermin yang sempurna, adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_~ to be continue ~_

* * *

Because Jo Twins are too adorable to be ignored...

So...,,,,,,

Mohon reviewnya..! RnR juseyoooo... 3 3


End file.
